Kay J
Kay J is a contestant from Survivor: Thailand II. Survivor: Thailand II Kay J originally competed on Survivor: Thailand II as apart of the purple Sook Jai tribe. The women outnumbered the men of the tribe, forming a majority alliance early on. When the tribe lost the first two immunity challenges, the girls banded together and sent home Sarge and Carmen. The alliance went their separate ways, with Kay J, Gia and the Sook Jai boys forming a new alliance. At their third tribal council, the alliance voted for and sent home Lisa. The tribe then won the next two challenges and did not have to attend tribal council. At this point, the tribes merged and Kay J remained in a tight alliance with her Sook Jai tribe. At the first vote, the five voted out Troye, who jumped ship from their alliance. Sook Jai then joined forces with Britney, Jenna and Carlos to send home challenge threat, Scoop. In a shocking twist, the tribe was unmerged. Gia won the previous challenge and chose Dusk, Adam, Bee, Symon and Jenna on her tribe, leaving Kay J on the orange Chuay Ghan tribe as the 'leftovers'. Of the three challenges the tribe had, Chuay Ghan only lost once in which Kay J voted with the majority to send home Carlos. Kay J believed that Gia did not want her in an alliance and aimed to blindside her. Officially, the tribes were merged and Kay J won a voting advantage. She earned the right to vote twice and when Dusk and Bee fought, Kay J proved her allegiance to Bee. At tribal, she voted with her and Gia in an aim to blindside her later, for Dusk. However, even with the advantage a majority could not be formed and Bee was voted out. Kay J then orchestrated the blindside against Gia, pretending to vote with her. She remained tight with Dusk and Britney at this point, sending home Chuay Ghan rivals Chad and Adam. Britney and Derrick had a powerful coupling that threatened the pair of Kay J and Dusk. She believed that the four could result in a tie and instead voted out Dusk. When she lost the final immunity challenge, Kay J thought she would be voted out. However, Britney thought that Kay J was an easier win and took her to the end and sending Derrick to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Kay J's calculating method of gameplay was respected by the jury. Her Sook Jai allies whom she blindsided were the biggest fans of her game, believing she played the game the right way. In the end, Britney's friend made up more the jury and she was given the title of Sole Survivor. Kay J was given Runner-Up after earning jury votes from Bee, Dusk and Gia. Voting History Trivia *Kay J is currently the first and only female to own the voting advantage after finding it herself. *She is the highest ranking member of the Sook Jai tribe. Category:Survivor: Thailand II Castaways